


Pokémon Parallel Journeys (DISCONTINUED)

by GreninjaGirl



Series: Discontinued Stories [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers, Ultra Holes | Ultra Wormholes (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaGirl/pseuds/GreninjaGirl
Summary: What if Ash and Goh started off their first morning as Research Assistants with an Ultra Wormhole appearing right over the lab? What if a girl who claims to be from a universe where Ash's adventure has been broadcasted on a weekly basis as an anime came from that Ultra Wormhole and doesn't want to go back (even if they could find a way?) Well, this story is about Ash, Goh, and the strange girl from our universe who goes by the name of Yuki. The three work together with the research tasks given to them all while aiming to accomplish their own dreams!Story begins the day after Ash and Goh ride on top of the Lugia and will not go the exact same as the anime.Rated Teen, because I don't actually think anything I write is ever little-kid friendly. There's always SOMETHING I add at some point that could make my stories Teen. The rating is Teen for future chapters.
Series: Discontinued Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731187
Kudos: 22





	1. The Girl from another... Universe?! Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to another fanfic that includes my OC, Yuki in it! This fanfic will be written differently then most of the ones I normally work on, as I tend to not write with major time-skips. This is one I'll be working on from time-to-time and most chapters will be REALLY short (and each chapter will also be written in parts.) All chapter arcs link together, so don't try skipping arcs!
> 
> Also, there will be no Chapter Summaries, as chapters are far too short (and are split into parts, anyway...)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the first chapter! I'll be bringing more little-by-little, bit-by-bit!

Ash and Goh woke up to the sound of something falling outside. The two were going to start their Pokémon Research today, but it seems fate had other plans for them. What the two found outside was something Ash wasn't expecting to see outside of Alola what-so-ever. Goh was unfamiliar with the phenomenon, but wasn't scared in the slightest. If anything, he was just really surprised to see yet another unusual situation in his new life with Ash.

"What's an Ultra Wormhole doing here...?" Ash broke the silence, as a small portal closed.

"YOU KNEW WHAT THAT WAS?!" Goh was utterly shocked, as he still didn't know the boy well enough.

"Yeah, but they never appeared outside Alola..." The raven haired boy put his hand behind his head, trailing off the last word with confusion himself. "That one seemed... different, though. I don't know how to word it..."

"PIKA!" Pikachu called his trainer over and pointed to a bush near where the Ultra Wormhole closed.

The two ran to Pikachu's side and what they saw made Goh pull out his Rotom phone. "We need to call the Professor! It may be a little early for him to be here, but this isn't something we can or should handle alone!"

As Goh dialed the number, Ash wondered what happened to make a girl as beat up and bruised as she was.


	2. The Girl from another... Universe?! Part 2

Hours have passed and it is now 3PM in Kanto. Ash hasn't gone anywhere, as his mind is focused on the unknown girl on the lower portion of the bunk bed he shares with Goh. She has been quiet the entire time, passed out... until now that is.

"No... no more..." the girl starts to talk in her sleep, sounding afraid. "Don't... please... DON'T BREAK ME ANYMORE!" She jumps up from her nightmare, eyes wide open with tears falling.

"You ok?" Ash asked from the other side of the room. "Don't try and move yet! You were all busied up earlier, although it seemed you mostly healed already..."

The girl looked at the raven haired boy in front of him, then to the yellow creature on his shoulder.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked something, seeming concerned with how the girl was looking at the two.

"...Ash?" The girl tilted her head. "...Ash Ketchum?"

"That's me, but how do you know that?" The boy asked. "Oh, did you happen to watch the Alola League? Then again, I've been in a bunch of leagues and no one has ever noticed it was me before... well other then-"

"Ash is... real?" The girl asked, seeming even more confused. "Pokémon are... _real?_ "

The boy and his partner Pokémon looked at each other in confusion, then back at the girl. "Yeah, why wouldn't they be?"

The girl seemed to shake her head, losing the confused face. She seemed more... concerned. "Where am I?"

"Your in the Kanto Region!" Ash replied.

"Pika! Pika-pi!" The electric mouse tugged at his trainers cheek. The boy seemed to understand what it was trying to say.

"Oh yeah, I forgot she appeared near that Ultra Wormhole. She must not be from around here." Ash tiled his head as everything just dawned on him. "But how would you know my name? What did you mean by _'real'_?"

The girl looked away before answering, but in a whisper-like tone (more-so to herself.) "So this place isn't just a fictional world created by Game Freak...?"


	3. The Girl from another... Universe?! Part 3

Ash just looked at the girl in front of him with much confusion. Goh, who was standing in the hallway the whole time, walked in.

"You make it sound like you've never seen a real Pokémon before, yet heard of them."

"You're completely right with that assumption... um..." The girl was quiet for a second. "Your a new face. What's your name?"

"He's Goh." The raven hair boy answered.

"Nice to meet ya, Goh!" The girl smiled.

"Maybe you should tell us your name?" Goh asked, with a little bit of annoyance in his tone.

"My name? It depends..."

"Depends?" The two boys asked at the same time.

"What color is my hair and eyes?"

The two boys looked at each other, not understanding the point of the question.

"I'm serious."

"Well, you have light blue hair and red eyes. So what?" Goh replied.

"Well then, my name is Yuki."

"I don't mean to pry, but why did you ask us what you looked like?" Goh asked, becoming a bit curious about the girls situation.

"Well..." Yuki began. "What if I told you the answer had to do with something from my world?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Yuki here. Did you enjoy this new chapter?
> 
> All my stories will be slow progress for a long time to come, because I'm also a YouTuber/PokeTuber and on Twitter all the time doing my best to spread Positivity (so writing stories isn't at the top of my priority list...) I'm still working on everything that doesn't say Discontinued, so don't worry! :)
> 
> Cya all soon and make sure to stay Poké-Positive! :)


	4. Note: Discontinued

Hey guys!

After some long and hard thinking, I decided to discontinue this story. Why? It was beginning to go in a bit too much of a personal direction. In the future, I will more likely make a story with the same name, but completely different plot.

I'm sorry.... I may be someone who is completely open, but there ARE BOUNDRY LINES I CANNOT CROSS!

Cya in another fanfic! c':


End file.
